The di Angelo Twins
by 101dragon
Summary: Nickolas and Terrence di Angelo are twins. They're best friends. And partners in crime. But one incident drives them apart. Can the twins rekindle their friendship or will one of them die before they have the chance?
1. Prolouge

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.**

**This story includes people from my other stories like Penelope Jackson and Joseph Jackson. Penelope Jackson is actually the mother of Nickolas and Terrence and Bianca and Thece are their older sister and little brother. Anyway enjoy the prolouge of The Di Angelo Twins.**

Prolouge

Nickolas's POV

My name is Nickolas di Angelo but you can call me Nicky. Everyone else does. I have a twin brother named Terrence. He's the most level-headed of our duo.

Terrence is always reading and helping me with my homework. He tries not to get in trouble but I convince him to go pranking with me.

Terrence is also a Magician like our mother. I tried the Magician thing but I wasn't very good at it so I stopped. He wasn't very good at first either but he didn't give up. When Terrence sets his mind on something, he always goes through with it.

The two of us together always get the job done. He convinces me to do more work than I would usually do. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't listen to him. But Terrence is my twin and I will never let him down. It's my job not to.

It's also my job to keep him safe. For some reason, Terrence never defends himself even when he gets bullied. He never says anything about getting bullied to anyone but I see it happen to him. That's why I try to defend him. I can't let anything happen to my brother.

Terrence is different from Bianca and Thece. He's much more to me than they are. Even if we have to share a birthday.

* * *

Terrence's POV

My name is Terrence di Angelo. I have a twin brother named Nickolas who prefers to be called Nicky. He's the pranker/fighter of our duo.

I love my brother, really, but he drags me into a lot of pranks of his. I go along with it because he's my brother and for some reason he loves pranking. Even I haven't figured out why though.

Nicky doesn't like homework or magic. What he does like though is fighting. He's really good with almost all the weapons at camp. Except for the bow and arrows, for some reason only Thece can use bows and arrows.

I never tell our parents but sometimes Nicky gets into fights at school. He stands up to bullies whenever they bully someone. Especially me. I don't ask him to defend me but he always does. I've seen him get into a fight with the whole football team just because they made some 'comments' about my friends and I. I wish he wouldn't fight for me, I don't like him getting hurt.

Nicky and I are a team. We work together and try and get any job done. I help him in school, he helps me with weapons and we work together to make sure things are good for the both of us.

Nicky is different from Thece and Bianca. He's much more to me than they are. Even if he has pulled pranks on me.


	2. Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**Anyways Enjoy Chapter 1 and remember to review!**

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day

Nickolas's POV

"Nickolas and Terrence di Angelo, get down here and eat your breakfast!" I woke up to my mom yelling at me.

Terrence was shifting through our dresser. After a minute, he pulled out a black T-shirt with a skull on the front.

"Hey that's mine!" I complained sitting up.

"I know, but you never wear it." Terrence said glancing back at me.

"I was going to wear it today." I whined.

"Sure, you were." Terrence said rolling his eyes.

"Give it." I said.

"Hmm... no I don't think I will." Terrence said.

"Give it." I said standing up and tackling him.

"NO!" Terrence said and we wrestled for the T-shirt.

After a few minutes, I finally won and I pulled the T-shirt over my head. Terrence pretended to sulk for a moment and then he went back over to the dresser. I put on a pair of jeans and then I walked downstairs. My mom was eating a piece of toast and drinking coffee while my dad was trying to save some eggs.

"Was that supposed to be my breakfast?" I asked my mom as I sat down on a stool.

"You took too long." She replied smirking.

"Where's Thece?" I asked looking around.

"He left early on his bike so that he could go to band practice." My mom replied before asking. "Where's your brother?"

"Trying to figure out what to wear." I replied and then I heard a thump and the sound of someone saying oww and I changed my answer. "He tried to slide the banister again."

"Terrence, stop trying to hurt yourself and come eat your burnt breakfast." My mom said raising her voice.

"I'd rather hurt myself." Was the reply and my mom stood up and headed in his direction.

A few minutes later, there were a few more crashs and I heard Terrence say.

"I'm going, I'm going."

Terrence sat down next to me.

"What did she break this time?" Dad asked him.

"The new vase and the chest that the vase was sitting on." He replied.

"Oh come on." Dad complained.

Mom walked back in the room and continued to eat her toast as if nothing had ever happened. I smiled and then I noticed smoke coming from the stove.

"Dad, the eggs are burning." I said.

He instantly turned back to the stove and tried to salvage the burnt eggs. When he couldn't, he turned to Terrence and I and he said.

"Fix your own breakfast."

"Fine." Terrence huffed getting back up.

We fixed ourselves bacon, egg, and waffle towers. See when we cooked, we went all out. Which meant that our breakfasts was something you would find at a hotel or get on your birthday.

We devoured the towers and then we grabbed our bags. Dad handing us our lunches and we ran outside. Unfortunatly, we missed our bus so we had to us our bikes to get to school.

Terrence's POV

School is boring. We go to the same classes every day and we hardly learn anything. And to make matters worse, girls are always flirting with Nicky and me. We never get a moment's peace from all the girls who wear too much make-up.

I didn't think I would ever go out with a girl at my school. There were only a few girls that didn't wear a ton of make-up and those were really shy. Well actually no, I knew two girls that didn't wear make-up, weren't shy, and just happened to go to my school, Selena Tanner and Maddie Chilgress. But they didn't like Nicky and me. In fact, they hardly liked anyone at school.

Half-way through the day at lunch time, I was talking with one of my friends while Nicky was trying to get his math homework done. He had meant to do it the night before but he had accidently hit Thece on the head with a book and ended up comforting the seven year old. And then getting memerized by Thece's flute playing. Thece is a very good flute player. That's one of the reasons why we call him the musical prodigy.

"Terrence." Nicky whined.

"Yes?" I asked turning to him.

"How are we supposed to use A-squared plus B-squared equals C-squared?" He asked.

"You're in eighth grade Pre-Ap geometry and you still don't know how that works?" I asked laughing.

"I have an F in that class." Nicky said before adding. "That's why I need my tutor."

"I'm not your tutor, I'm just the smarter twin." I said grinning.

"Hey! You're not smarter than me." Nicky complained.

"Whatever you say, Nicky." I said shrugging.

"Shut-up, Terren." Nicky said smirking.

"I don't like that nickname." I complained. Only Thece could call me Terren, no one else.

"Tough." Nicky replied sticking his tongue out at me.

"You're mean!" I exclaimed.

"No I'm just the annoying twin." Nicky said cheekily.

"You're impossible!" I corrected myself.

"Thank you." Nicky said.

"I did not help raise you this way." I said pretending to strangle him.

"You didn't raise me." Nicky objected.

"Well I helped." I said.

"Sure, sure." Nicky said dismissively.

I stuck my tongue out on him.

Nickolas's POV

That night, Thece, Terrence, and I were trying to beat Bianca at a zombie slaughter game. She was really good at it.

It took a trick from Thece to beat her. Thece had gone and gotten his violin and Bianca had gotten distracted by his wonderful playing. Terrence and I had taken this as an opportunity and had beaten her in a minute.

And that's why Terrence and I got hit on the head with several books and why Thece got hit in the head with his violin. Which then broke. Which made him cry.

"You've upset him!" Terrence said putting an arm around Thece.

"He made me lose." Bianca said glaring at him.

"You're sixteen, you can handle losing." I told her.

"Not when all three of you are cheats." Bianca said still glaring.

"The music was good." Thece murmured.

"Yes it was, musical prodigy." I said ruffling his hair.

"Not a musical prodigy." Thece protested weakly. He was rubbing his eyes.

"Mom, Thece needs to go to bed!" I called.

"No." Thece protested but he was yawning.

Our mom came into the room and took the protesting Thece away. He didn't like going to bed. Usually, it took our mother threatening him with a knife to get him to go to bed and stay there.

At least, Terrence and I didn't have to go to bed that early.

"Nickolas, Terrence, go to bed." Mom called.

Shoot, I spoke too soon.

"But I want to stay up longer." I complained to her.

"Go to bed or I'll get my knife." Mom threatened. Even from in another room, she was scary.

I sighed and then Terrence and I got up and trekked to our room. Before we got into our beds though, we had a wrestling match over who would turn off the light. Finally, Terrence switched off the light and we both climbed into bed.

Yep just a normal day.


End file.
